


Hard Work

by SophieHatter



Series: 100 Kinks [12]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: #76 Smutty/sloppy/dirty sex, 100 kinks, Challenge Response, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mud, Outdoor Sex, Rain Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieHatter/pseuds/SophieHatter
Summary: 100 Kinks: 76. Smutty/sloppy/dirty sexRolling up beside her, Jack tipped out the mulch and began spreading it over the dirt where she had already finished placing the plants. “That’s the last of it from the truck,” he told her. “Looks like we’ll finish just in time.”





	Hard Work

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [sharim28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharim28/pseuds/sharim28) in the [FandomRevival](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/FandomRevival) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Sex in the rain. Maybe with some mud involved.

**Hard Work**

“Please tell me this is the last time we’re doing this.”

“It’s the last time we’re doing this,” Jack told Sam.

“Thank god,” Sam sighed, hauling the pallet of plants from the tray of Jack’s truck.

“All for a good cause,” Jack reminded her.

“What was that, again?” She asked, trudging her way along the side of her house, Jack following her with the wheelbarrow loaded with mulch.

“Moving in with me.” The honeyed rumble in his tone stirred her a little. They were still enjoying being able to be out and open about their relationship.

“Right. That,” she replied, bending over to put the pallet next to the garden bed that they were working on. Jack slapped her ass as he brought the wheelbarrow to a stop. “Seriously, is that all you think about?” She was hot, sweaty, aching and annoyed. Him being non-stop horny, as he’d been all day, had moved from cute, through arousing into I need to focus or this will never get done, so could you just rein it in a little?

Jack pouted a little, “What else is there to think about?”

Sam turned, her brow furrowed, and gave him a withering look.

“I’ll just go and get the rest of the mulch,” he answered, realising that a hot and grumpy Carter wasn’t going to be very responsive to any unwinding activities that he might want to engage in later.

Unpotting and replanting, mostly on auto pilot by now, Sam was glad that they were almost done with the yard. It was one of the last steps in getting her place ready for sale and they had put all their free time into the endeavour for the past six weeks. Moving in with Jack would be delightful, but she wouldn’t allow herself to enjoy the idea until her place was on the market.

Rolling up beside her, Jack tipped out the mulch and began spreading it over the dirt where she had already finished placing the plants. “That’s the last of it from the truck,” he told her. “Looks like we’ll finish just in time.”

Sam looked up at him and then followed his gaze to the storm clouds building over the horizon. “That’s coming in fast,” she observed.

“We’ll be done,” Jack reassured her. Still, they both picked up the pace.

It felt silly watering the bed with a storm on the way, but it was hard to know how much rain the clouds would drop. When the new plants were watered to her satisfaction, she handed over the hose to Jack to rinse off the wheelbarrow and other garden tools.

Crouching to flick a few stray pieces of mulch from the grass on to the bed, Sam turned as Jack called her name. The surprise of the hose hitting her in the chest knocked her back on her ass.

“Jack,” she growled, low and menacing. He was already retreating backwards, his expression impish. “I was hoping not to get wet, today.”

“My manhood is disappointed,” he pouted. “I thought I’d definitely be getting you wet today.”

“Are you flirting with me, Jack O’Neill? Because if you are, that was a lousy attempt.” Sam began getting to her feet, hands moving to brush her ass clean and finding the seat of her pants muddy. She would get him for this, they were so close to done and beating the weather inside. He didn’t deserve the reward she’d fantasised as she finished with the plants.

The hose splashed over her breasts, lingering, until her chest was sodden and the water was soaking down her front and into her pants. Sam’s eyes raged and he shrugged. “I was washing off the dirt.”

“My ass is dirty, idiot, not my front.”

Jack released the hose trigger and moved towards her. “I’m sorry, I thought it was both sides of you.”

Looking down, Sam saw that her shirt was indeed streaked with dirt and debris. “Maybe, but my ass is worse,” she complained, turning it towards him.

“Hmm,” Jack agreed, speculating as he moved closer. “Well you hadn’t shown me that, yet.” Getting within reach, he quickly put his arms around her, pulling him to her chest with hands on her breasts. “It’s kinda sexy seeing you covered in sweat and dirt.”

“If I wasn’t soaking wet, we’d be inside by now,” She admonished him, putting a purr in her words that would tell him just what she meant by going inside.

His hands cupped and tightened around her breasts while he nuzzled her temple. “Soaking wet has advantages,” Jack told her, tipping his hands away from the fabric of her shirt, leaving a clear imprint of muddy hands groping her breasts.

“So now I’m adding washing to my list of chores for today. Thanks,” Sam grumbled at him.

But it wasn’t all grumble, Jack felt her body pressed back into him. Encouraged, he palmed her crotch, hoping to leave a print there, too. It was arousing to mark her as his so openly.

She tried to smother the grunt of her response, but Jack was too good at reading her. His time as her CO would have given him a decent guess, but the past four months as her lover left him with no doubt. Fingers rubbing the seam of her pants, pressing into her folds. “I can help,” he murmured against her ear, words and breath tickling her skin.

“I don’t see how this is helping,” her voice was ticked with frustration.

“Like this,” Jack murmured against her neck as his other hand popped the button on her pants and yanked at the fly. He stepped back, and tugged her pants down, exposing her ass. He palmed it, leaving dirty streaks behind.

Wet, Sam’s pants were stiff and clung to her as she turned around to face him, trying to tug them back into place. “Jack.”

She was flushed, he noted, and his body surged in response. Grasping her face in his hands, he kissed her roughly, asking with a thrust of his hips and tongue.

Sam’s hand went straight to the front of his pants, feeling for his penis and moaning when she found him already hard. Pressed tightly together, the first drops of rain fell around them, unnoticed.

Jack broke away, grasping at her naked buttocks, grinding himself against her. “Now,” he growled biting her neck.

“Where?” She moaned as his mouth travelled lower, biting at her breasts through her tee.

Hands tried to tug her pants lower and were only marginally successful. The wet fabric was clinging to itself and formed a knot around her knees. With an agonising groan, Jack cursed.

Sam’s eyes scanned the yard, looking for something sturdy and the right height. “Table,” she urged Jack. Dark, hooded eyes looked at her, trying to comprehend her solution. “I can bend over,” she explained, her flush deepening to red.

“God, I love your big brain,” he murmured and half carried, half shuffled her towards the sturdy picnic table. Turning her towards it, she was about to bend over when he told her to wait. Removing his shirt, Jack doubled it and laid it over the edge of the table.

“Thanks,” she murmured over her shoulder as Jack palmed her ass again and then ran his hands up her back, under her shirt, and pushing her into the table. Sam went willingly.

Jack tugged at his pants, opening them up enough that he could free himself, pulling at the waist of pants and boxers until his ass was half exposed. All of it he had to do without guiding hands directly on skin. He’d learnt long ago sand and mud was a bit of a mood killer when it got in the wrong places. Moving close into Sam, he used his hands to spread the skin of her thighs and hoped he was hard enough, and she wet enough, that they could get this free form.

Hard enough wasn’t going to be a problem as he looked down on her, ass a soft, milky white, the hot red of her aroused lips better than any landing strip.

“Jack,” Sam urged him, rolling her hips, parting her lips further under his gaze.

Nope, hard was was not a problem, not when he could feel the ache in his penis and answering pull of his balls. Leaning forward, his head bumped against her, pressing in and then pulling back.

“Tease,” she moaned. And then the first serious drops of rain began to fall, fat, heavy and cold. They splashed on her exposed back and buttocks, one even landing on Jack’s erection, cold against his engorged heat. “Shit,” she cursed, going to get up.

“Stay,” he growled, pushing his head into Sam at the same time. He nearly fumbled it, but she was already wet and his pre-cum was nearly dripping and he saved the thrust with a quick change of angle and found her opening, fitting into it. “Stay,” Jack squeezed out as he adjusted his stance and then pressed slowly into her.

Her protest became a moan as he filled her, his body sheltering her from some of the rain. If Jack was going to take the brunt of it, Sam could take the rest. This was’t going to be a long session, anyway.

After a few settling strokes, they found a rhythm, Jack leaning into her, long and slow, her hips rolling up to meet him each time. As the rain increased, pattering heavily onto his back, Jack pushed a little faster and a little harder each time, Sam matching his rhythm, wordlessly following his cues as she had done for eight years.

Raindrops ran down her back, making cool trails across her hips and rear, even finding their way below and along her belly. The brief spates of freezing cold trickles were smothered each time Jack drove home into her, mixing the sensation of hot and cold with deep and hard. Sam reached for the sides of the table, holding herself in place as Jack’s pace, and force, increased.

The rain fell on Jack unheeded, his gaze was on his cock, sliding out of his beloved’s hot sex and then disappearing, filling her and eliciting a gasp each time. Making love to her was still something that consumed him utterly, now that the forbidden had been unleashed and he could have her, the reality fuelling his fantasies when they were apart. The sight of her straining and stretched, open to his hard erection tripped him up and he gasped as he very nearly came.

Sam had noticed, she was learning to read his body just as well. “Fucking well come if you want to, Jack.”

“Want you to, too. Too,” he added as he lost track of how many ‘too’s the sentence required.

“Tell me what you see,” she urged.

It left him bereft of words. Talking in whole sentences was something he usually avoided, limiting himself to directions or appellations during the act. After, he loved to whisper and murmur quietly in the soft state that they were left in, but during, he was on mission, focusing on Sam, her needs, on bringing her as much pleasure as he could while denying his own until the inevitable.

Jack stilled, deep inside her, hands in the small of her back. She squeezed her muscles around him and him moaned. “Don’t,” he begged her, desperately trying to hold on.

“We’ll end up with hypothermia,” Sam told him. “Talk to me, talk dirty, tell me how much you love my cunt.” Rolling her hips again, she lowered her voice further. “I like hearing your voice. It gets me wet, Jack ...”

A moan broke out, Jack realised it was him. “Sam,” he pleaded and she squeezed him again.

“Do you like fucking me?” She asked.

“Gods, yes,” he sighed, his cock twitched.

“Like this? Do you like it like this? Seeing yourself in me?”

Another moan slipped from him.

“Pull back,” Sam urged and he did. “Fill me, watch your cock slide into my hot, hungry cunt. It feels so good, Jack. There’s nothing I like more than your good, hard dick.”

Jack whimpered. This was not helping his state of arousal and his goal was to get Sam off, not himself.

“You feel that? You like my voice saying all the horny things to you?”

“Mmhmm.”

“I like it too, Jack. I like hearing you, it makes me wet, and hot. It makes me want you more.”

“I want you, Sam,” Jack responded. “I want you to feel me,” he drew back and paused while he eased incredibly slowly inside her, letting the rain fall on her skin, watching her lips eats his cock, “The rain is running over your ass. How does that feel? Cold and then hot as I,” and he pushed home, deep and hard, “Take you?”

“Unh,” escaped her and then Sam was forced to draw in a breath as he drew back. “When you’re inside me I wish it could go on forever.”

“Me too,” he whispered back. “Like this, I could watch my cock fill you over and over.”

She could feel his hand on the small of her back, imagined him looking down as he pushed into her. What he must see made her stomach tighten. “Can you see my wetness?”

“You’re all over me, soaking my cock, so easy to fill you, Sam. So easy to fuck you over and over.”

With each over he took her deep, his speed increasing as did his words. “What do ...” she was cut off.

“Your tight little ass hole puckers each time I pull back. I wonder sometimes if you want me to touch you there.”

The shiver coursed through her and she gasped, wordless. No one had ever told her that they could see her want before and she felt a new surge of desire.

“Later, maybe,” he was fully aware of her response, “I might slick you up, tease you, see if you like my finger there, rubbing against you. In you,” he matched his words with a deep thrust and she groaned loudly.

“It’s not just dirty talk you like, is it,” he bent lower over her back. “You like it with my dirty hands on you,” he drove home hard again. “And you have dirty thoughts, don’t you Samantha?”

Sam whimpered, he’d stumbled right into one of her most secret wants. Her breath hitched as her body tightened and trembled. “Ohhh,” was all she could manage to tell him, to let him know that she was on the last climb to her orgasm.

“Oh, I know you do. I can feel how hot it makes you, the thought of me playing with your ass, sliding my finger inside you, my cock fucking you and your tight little ass stretched around my finger. Maybe two,” he teased her huskily, “Maybe three, stretching you wide.”

She cried out, curling back into him as he drove her the last little bit with another hard stroke. “Fuck, Jack,” she cried out, convulsing under him, trembling long and hard, more than she would for one of their normal quickies.

“Gonna do it all, Samantha, for you,” Jack gasped as he finally let himself come and pressed her tightly into the table.

He collapsed across her back, finally noticing how wet his clothes were, the hard drum of the rain on his back. Coming back to himself, Jack felt Sam shiver under him and he realised that they had been out here in the rain for at least ten minutes, maybe more.

Pushing himself up, Jack hitched up his pants so that he could walk and then urged her up from the table. Her arms were cold and when he turned her towards him, he was worried what he might find.

The shy smile on her face reassured him, as did the healthy pink in her cheeks. “C’mon,” he supported her towards the house. “Let’s get these off and get into the shower.

Sitting on the porch steps, they managed to finally get her pants off and they finished stripping. Leaving their wet, dirty clothes outside the back door they tried to avoid messing up Sam’s almost perfect house.

Jack started the shower on a low heat, turning it up as their circulation returned and cuddled Sam under the falling water.

“If only the rain were warm,” she told him, “We could still be out in it.”

Jack slid his hands to her buttocks and spread her cheeks, pulling at her anus. “Oh, but then we wouldn’t get on to round two.” He smoothed a fingertip up her crack and felt Sam shiver in response. “Now I know,” he whispered huskily.

“Told you I liked it dirty,” she replied, pulling his mouth to hers for a slow, suggestive kiss.


End file.
